


Sopheir'sche Rätsel

by Demonel, FallenAngel (Demonel)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Rätsel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/FallenAngel
Summary: Eine Anzahl an Rätseln für rastlose Momente





	1. 1. Sopheir'sches Rätsel - Vervollständigung

Guten Tag.  
Du kennst mich nicht. Ich bin Sopheiron. Oder Sopheira, wenn es dir besser liegt. Ich habe ein Rätsel für dich; falls du dich langweilst oder einfach nur etwas brauchst, um dich abzulenken.

Es gibt viele Formen des Rätselns; dieses ist eines der Vervollständigung. Ich werde dir einen Satz geben, den ersten Teil einer Weisheit, die aus zwei Sätzen besteht. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, den zweiten Satz zu finden. Das hier ist ein Beispiel von Abraham Lincoln:

„Es sind nicht die Jahre deines Lebens, die zählen. Was zählt, ist das Leben innerhalb dieser Jahre.“

Verstehst du? Die Weisheit besteht aus zwei Sätzen. Ein Element, manchmal auch mehrere, sind konsistent. Anhand dieser Elemente kannst du, wenn du sie herausfindest, den zweiten Satz erschließen. Doch sei gewarnt: Viele Lösungen sind möglich. Hüte dich also vor Gewissheit. Denn nur, weil etwas richtig ist, muss etwas anderes nicht falsch sein.

Dieses ist das erste Sopheir'sche Rätsel. Der erste Satz lautet:

„Das größte Glück wendet sich am schnellsten.“

Viel Erfolg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lasst ein Review da, dann kann ich euch meinen zweiten Satz sagen, wenn ihr möchtet.  
> Doch hütet euch vor Gewissheit.


	2. Wortsuche

Hallo. Wir haben uns schon mal getroffen. Vielleicht kannst du mir helfen.

Ich suche ein Wort. Ein großes, kompliziertes Wort, sehr selten. Ich habe es verloren und kann es nicht finden.  
Das Wort steht Macht entgegen, und es steht Geld entgegen. Die meisten Menschen haben es nicht.

Bitte, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich suche das Wort.

Eine Warnung noch: Wenn du das Wort findest, hüte dich vor Gewissheit. Das Wort ist alles, was zählt. Ich baue auf dich.

Dies ist das zweite Sopheir'sche Rätsel. Viel Erfolg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie zuvor, lasst ein Review da und ihr kriegt meine Lösung.
> 
> Aber bedenkt: Hütet euch vor Gewissheit.


End file.
